redeglobofandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Tela Quente
| rede_tv = Rede Globo | idioma = Português | p_transmissão = 7 de março de 1988 | ult_transmissão = | website = http://www.globo.com/telaquente | IMDB_id = | TV_com_id = }}Tela Quente é uma sessão de filmes exibida pela Rede Globo nas noites de segunda-feira. Desde que entrou na grade de programação da Rede Globo, em 7 de março de 1988, uma segunda-feira, a Tela Quente era e ainda é a porta de entrada dos melhores filmes da emissora, somente lançamentos são exibidos. O filme de estreia foi "Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi" A Tela Quente é a grande sessão estreia de muitos sucessos do cinema na televisão aberta com uma janela de aproximadamente três anos em relação às salas de cinema. Além disso, é a sessão de filmes mais assistida no país, sem concorrentes, principalmente no mesmo horário. Filmes repetidos são apresentados durante o período de férias de verão (jan./fev./mar.), e mesmo assim apenas os mais assistidos nas duas temporadas anteriores e que não podem ser reprisados em horário livre. Após abril são transmitidos apenas filmes inéditos. Normalmente, o horário de início é às 22h e com a mudança dos horários das novelas da emissora, Tela Quente começa às 22h25min, logo após Big Brother Brasil. Com o fim do horário de verão, a Tela Quente voltou a ser exibida as 22h05min. Em 2009, estreou a Tela Quente Férias que foi exibida no mês de julho com 3 filmes reprises e um inédito. Filmes exibidos 2013 *07/01 - X-Men Origens Wolverine (reprise) *14/01 - Zohan: O Agente Bom De Corte (reprise) *21/01 - Assassino A Preço Fixo (reprise) *28/01 - Obsessiva (reprise) *04/02 - Perigo Em Bangkok (reprise) *11/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *18/02 - Os Normais 2: A Noite Mais Maluca De Todas (reprise) *25/02 - Controle Absoluto'' (reprise)'' *04/03 - Os Mercenarios (reprise) *11/03 - A Verdade Nua E Crua (reprise) *18/03 - G.I. Joe: A Origem De Cobra'' (reprise)'' *25/03 - O Sequestro Do Metrô 123 (reprise) *01/04 - Tropa De Elite 2: O Inimigo Agora É Outro (começo da temporada de ineditos 2013) *08/04 - Homem De Ferro 2 *15/04 - Salt *22/04 - Uma Noite Fora De Série *29/04 - O Padrasto *06/05 - Força G *13/05 - Ela É Demais Pra Mim *20/05 - Esquadrão Classe A *27/05 - Quando Em Roma *03/06 - Conan, O Bárbaro *10/06 - A Recruta Hollywood *17/06 - Principe Da Pérsia: As Areias Do Tempo *24/06 - A Trilha *01/07 - Karatê Kid *08/07 - Marmaduke *15/07 - O Aprendiz De Feiticeiro *22/07 - Shrek Para Sempre *29/07 - Deu A Louca Nos Bichos *05/08 - A Saga Crepúsculo: Eclipse *12/08 - Você De Novo *19/08 - As Crônicas De Narnia: A Viagem Do Peregrino Da Alvorada *26/08 - Gente Grande *02/09 - Na Mira Da Morte *09/09 - As Viagens De Gulliver *16/09 - Blitz *23/09 - RED: Aposentados E Perigosos *30/09 - Incontrolável *07/10 - Alice No Pais Das Maravilhas *14/10 - Reféns *21/10 - O Turista *28/10 - Esposa De Mentirinha 2012 *02/01 - Hancock (reprise) *09/01 - Sex Drive: Rumo Ao Sexo (reprise) *16/01 - Codigo De Conduta (reprise) *23/01 - Os Simpsons: O Filme'' (reprise)'' *30/01 - Quebrando Regras (reprise) *06/02 - O Grande Dave (reprise) *13/02 - Meu Nome É Taylor, Drillbit Taylor (reprise) *20/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *27/02 - Homem-Aranha 3 (reprise) *05/03 - Loucas Por Amor, Viciadas Em Dinheiro (reprise) *12/03 - Jumper (reprise) *19/03 - Homem De Ferro (reprise) *26/03 - Jogo De Amor Em Las Vegas (reprise) *02/04 - X-Men Origens Wolverine'' (começo da temporada de ineditos 2012)' *09/04 - Uma Noite No Museu 2 *16/04 - Transformers: A Vingança Dos Derrotados *23/04 - Anjos E Demônios *30/04 - Obsessiva *07/05 - Pequenos Invasores *14/05 - Assassino A Preço Fixo *21/05 - Noivas Em Guerra *28/05 - Perdido Pra Cachorro *04/06 - A Montanha Infeitiçada *11/06 - A Verdade Nua E Crua *18/06 - O Preço Da Traição *25/06 - Hannah Montana: O Filme *02/07 - Treinando O Papai (reprise)'' *09/07 - Heróis (reprise) *16/07 - Missão Quase Impossivel (reprise) *23/07 - Crepúsculo (reprise) *30/07 - Os Mercenarios *06/08 - 2012 *13/08 - O Sequestro Do Metrô 123 *20/08 - Segurança De Shopping *27/08 - G.I. Joe: A Origem De Cobra *03/09 - Imagine Só *10/09 - Não Houve Exibição - Futebol *17/09 - 12 Rounds *24/09 - Ghost Town: Um Espirito Atras De Mim *01/10 - Pressagio *08/10 - Bolt: Supercão *15/10 - Garota Infernal *22/10 - Dupla Implacavel *29/10 - Amigos, Amigos, Mulheres A Parte *05/11 - O Fada Do Dente *12/11 - O Fim Da Escuridão *19/11 - Caso 39 *26/11 - Busca Explosiva 2 *03/12 - Percy Jackson E O Ladrão De Raios *10/12 - A Proposta *17/12 - Um Faz De Conta Que Acontece (Tela Quente Especial) *24/12 - O Rei Leão (Tela Quente Especial) *31/12 - Não Houve Exibição - Show Da Virada 2011 *03/01 - Se Eu Fosse Você (reprise) *10/01 - Piratas Do Caribe: O Baú Da Morte (reprise) *17/01 - Carga Explosiva 3'' (reprise)'' *24/01 - Stardust: O Misterio Da Estrela (reprise) *31/01 - O Reino Proibido (reprise) *07/02 - A Procura Da Felicidade (reprise) *14/02 - O Vidente'' (reprise)'' *21/02 - As Férias Da Minha Vida (reprise) *28/02 - Jogo Entre Ladrões (reprise) *07/03 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *14/03 - Motoqueiros Selvagens (reprise) *21/03 - Paranóia (reprise) *28/03 - Homem-Aranha 3 (reprise) *04/04 - Homem De Ferro (começo da temporada de ineditos 2011) *11/04 - Jogo De Amor Em Las Vegas *18/04 - Jumper *25/04 - O Grande Dave *02/05 - Hancock *09/05 - O Melhor Amigo Da Noiva *16/05 - A Lenda Do Tesouro Perdido: Livro Dos Segredos *23/05 - Codigo De Conduta *30/05 - Loucas Por Amor, Viciadas Em Dinheiro *06/06 - Quebrando Regras *13/06 - Trovão Tropical *20/06 - Heróis *27/06 - Meu Nome É Taylor, Drillbit Taylor *04/07 - Quarteto Fantastico E O Surfista Prateado (reprise) *11/07 - Indiana Jones E O Reino Da Caveira De Cristal (reprise) *18/07 - Motoqueiro Fantasma (reprise) *25/07 - Shrek Terceiro (reprise) *01/08 - Zohan: O Agente Bom De Corte *08/08 - Treinando O Papai *15/08 - Virgem Em Apuros *22/08 - Busca Implacavel *29/08 - Piratas Do Caribe: No Fim Do Mundo *05/09 - Maldita Sorte *12/09 - Como Viajar Com O Mala Do Seu Pai *19/09 - Tekken *26/09 - Controle Absoluto *03/10 - A Casa Das Coelhinhas *10/10 - Kung Fu Panda *17/10 - Perigo Em Bangkok *24/10 - Missão Babilônia *31/10 - Mais Do Que Você Imagina *07/11 - Hitman: Assassino 47 *14/11 - Ratatouille *21/11 - Missão Quase Impossivel *28/11 - O Ex-Namorado Da Minha Mulher *05/12 - Um Hotel Bom Pra Cachorro *12/12 - American Pie 7: O Livro Do Amor *19/12 - As Crônicas De Narnia: Príncipe Caspian (Tela Quente Especial) *26/12 - Encantada (Tela Quente Especial) 2010 *04/01 - O Codigo Da Vinci (reprise) *11/01 - Os Incriveis (reprise) *18/01 - Minha Super Ex-Namorada'' (reprise)'' *25/01 - Sentinela (reprise) *01/02 - Sorte No Amor (reprise) *08/02 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico 4 (reprise) *15/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *22/02 - Cruzada '' (reprise)'' *01/03 - Paparazzi (reprise) *08/03 - Uma Comédia Nada Romantica (reprise) *15/03 - Todas Contra John (reprise) *22/03 - Armações Do Amor (reprise) *29/03 - Uma Noite No Museu'' (reprise)'' *05/04 - Homem-Aranha 3 (começo da temporada de ineditos 2010) *12/04 - Norbit *19/04 - Duro De Matar 4.0 *26/04 - Soltando Os Cachorros *03/05 - O Reino Proibido *10/05 - As Férias Da Minha Vida *17/05 - Carga Explosiva 3 *24/05 - Quarteto Fantastico E O Surfista Prateado *31/05 - Motoqueiros Selvagens *07/06 - Piratas Do Caribe: O Baú Da Morte *14/06 - Super-Heroi: O Filme *21/06 - Jogo Entre Ladrões *28/06 - Uma Casa De Pernas Pro Ar *05/07 - Homem-Aranha 2 (reprise) *12/07 - Operação Babá'' (reprise)'' *19/07 - X-Men: O Confronto Final (reprise) *26/07 - Garfield 2'' (reprise)'' *02/08 - O Vidente *09/08 - Paranóia *16/08 - Stardust: O Misterio Da Estrela *23/08 - Busca Explosiva *30/08 - Escorregando Para A Gloria *06/09 - Vira-Lata *13/09 - Atirador *20/09 - Superbad: É Hoje *27/09 - Transformers *04/10 - Motoqueiro Fantasma *11/10 - Shrek Terceiro *18/10 - Indiana Jones E O Reino Da Caveira De Cristal *25/10 - Cidade Dos Homens *01/11 - Os Simpsons: O Filme *08/11 - Força De Ataque *15/11 - Acampamento Do Papai *22/11 - Sex Drive: Rumo Ao Sexo *29/11 - Operação Fronteira *06/12 - Apenas Amigos *13/12 - Antes Só Do Que Mal Casado *20/12 - Um Natal Brilhante (Tela Quente Especial) *27/12 - Quem Quer Ser Um Milionario? (Tela Quente Especial) 2009 * 05/01 - Piratas Do Caribe: A Maldição Do Pérola Negra (reprise) * 12/01 - Sr. & Sra. Smith (reprise) * 19/01 - Homem-Aranha 2 (reprise) * 26/01 - As Loucuras De Dick E Jane (reprise) * 02/02 - Eu, Robô (reprise) * 09/02 - Plano De Vôo (reprise) * 16/02 - Golpe Baixo (reprise) * 23/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval * 02/03 - Guerra Dos Mundos (reprise) * 09/03 - A Lenda Do Zorro (reprise) * 16/03 - O Contrato (reprise) * 23/03 - Mansão Mal-Assombrada (reprise) * 30/03 - Carga Explosiva 2 (reprise) * 06/04 - Entrando Numa Fria Maior Ainda (reprise) * 13/04 - Se Eu Fosse Você (começo da temporada de inéditos 2009) * 20/04 - Click * 27/04 - Sentinela * 04/05 - Uma Noite No Museu * 11/05 - American Pie 5: O Último Stifler Virgem * 18/05 - Paparazzi * 25/05 - Cruzada * 01/06 - Operação Babá * 08/06 - Minha Super Ex-Namorada * 15/06 - Garfield 2 * 22/06 - Operação Limpeza * 29/06 - Sorte No Amor * 06/07 - X-Men 2 (reprise) (Estréia Da Tela Quente Férias) * 13/07 - Shrek 2 (reprise) * 20/07 - Quarteto Fantástico (reprise) * 27/07 - Os Incríveis * 03/08 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico 4 * 10/08 - Todas Contra John * 17/08 - Bandidas * 24/08 - O Pequenino * 31/08 - Aquamarime * 07/09 - Uma Comédia Nada Romântica * 14/09 - X-Men: O Confronto Final * 21/09 - Deja Vu * 28/09 - Eragon * 05/10 - Herbie: Meu Fusca Turbinado * 12/10 - Xuxa Gêmeas * 19/10 - O Homem Sombra * 26/10 - Borat * 02/11 - Super Escola De Heróis * 09/11 - O Pacto * 16/11 - Missão Impossivel 3 * 23/11 - American Pie 6: Caindo Em Tentação * 30/11 - Adrenalina * 07/12 - Instinto Secreto * 14/12 - Big Stan: Arrebentando Na Prisão * 21/12 - À Procura Da Felicidade'' ''(Tela Quente Especial) * 28/12 - O Diabo Veste Prada (Tela Quente Especial) 2008 *07/01 - O Medalhão (reprise) *14/01 - O Justiceiro'' (reprise)'' *21/01 - A Casa Caiu'' (reprise)'' *28/01 - Segurança Nacional'' (reprise)'' *04/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *11/02 - A Liga Extraordinária'' (reprise)'' *25/02 - Bem-Vindo À Selva'' (reprise)'' *03/03 - Mansão Mal-Assombrada'' (reprise)'' *10/03 - Elektra (Elektra) (reprise) *17/03 - As Branquelas'' (reprise)'' *24/03 - O Exterminador Do Futuro 3: A Rebelião Das Máquinas (reprise) *31/03 - Homem-Aranha 2 (começo da temporada de inéditos 2008) *07/04 - Entrando Numa Fria Maior Ainda *14/04 - Ameaça Invisível: Stealth *21/04 - A Família Da Noiva *28/04 - Pequenos Espiões 3D *05/05 - Starsky & Hutch: Justiça Em Dobro *12/05 - Querem Acabar Comigo *19/05 - A Feiticeira *26/05 - A Filha Do Presidente *02/06 - Sr. & Sra. Smith *09/06 - A Lenda Do Zorro *16/06 - A Lenda Do Tesouro Perdido *23/06 - Gigolô Europeu Por Acidente *30/06 - Operação Sol Nascente *07/07 - As Loucuras De Dick E Jane *14/07 - A Hora Da Virada *21/07 - Golpe Baixo *28/07 - Quarteto Fantástico *04/08 - Carga Explosiva 2 *11/08 - Guerra Dos Mundos *18/08 - O Diário Da Princesa 2 *25/08 - O Vôo Da Fênix *01/09 - O Amigo Oculto *08/09 - Vôo 93: O Filme *15/09 - Doze É Demais 2 *22/09 - Plano De Vôo *29/09 - Desventuras Em Série *06/10 - Didi, O Caçador de Tesouros *13/10 - O Contrato *20/10 - Vôo Noturno *27/10 - Alex Rider Contra O Tempo *03/11 - Segundo Em Comando *10/11 - O Chamado 2 *17/11 - 7 Segundos *24/11 - Rei Arthur *01/12 - E Se Fosse Verdade *08/12 - Férias No Trailer *15/12 - Procurando Nemo *22/12 - Vovó...Zona 2 (Tela Quente Especial) *29/12 - O Código Da Vinci (Tela Quente Especial) 2007 * 01/01 - X-Men 2 (reprise) * 08/01 - A Identidade Bourne (reprise) * 15/01 - American Pie: O Casamento (reprise) * 22/01 - O Terno De 2 Bilhões De Doláres (reprise) * 29/01 - Minority Report: A Nova Lei (reprise) * 05/02 - Bad Boys 2 (reprise) * 12/02 - Cruzeiro Das Loucas (reprise) * 19/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval * 26/02 - Tratamento De Choque (reprise) * 05/03 - As Panteras Detonando (reprise) * 12/03 - Não É Mais Um Besteirol Americano (reprise) * 19/03 - Stealth: Fuga Alucinada (reprise) * 26/03 - Cidade De Deus (reprise) * 02/04 - Velozes E Furiosos (reprise) * 09/04 - Piratas Do Caribe: A Maldição Do Pérola Negra (começo da temporada de inéditos 2007) * 16/04 - Olga * 23/04 - O Justiceiro * 30/04 - Como Se Fosse A Primeira Vez * 07/05 - S.W.A.T.: Comando Especial * 14/05 - As Branquelas * 21/05 - Hellboy * 28/05 - A Filha Do Chefe * 04/06 - Anaconda 2: A Caçada Pela Orquidea Sangrenta * 11/06 - Duplex * 18/06 - Bem-Vindo À Selva * 25/06 - Por Um Triz * 02/07 - Asterix E Obelix: Missão Cleópatra * 09/07 - Olhos Famintos 2 * 16/07 - Show De Vizinha * 23/07 - Não Houve Exibição - Pan Rio 2007 * 30/07 - De Repente 30 * 06/08 - O Pagamento * 13/08 - Garganta Do Diabo * 20/08 - Com A Bola Toda * 27/08 - O Dia Depois De Amanhã * 03/09 - Shrek 2 * 10/09 - Mansão Mal-Assombrada * 17/09 - Kill Bill: Volume 2 * 24/09 - Sexta-Feira Muito Louca * 01/10 - Hitch: Conselheiro Amoroso * 08/10 - Peter Pan * 15/10 - Elektra * 22/10 - Triplo X 2: Estado de Emergência * 29/10 - Alien VS Predador * 05/11 - O Homem Da Casa * 12/11 - Apostando A Vida * 19/11 - American Pie: Tocando A Maior Zona * 26/11 - EuroTrip: Passaporte Para A Confusão * 03/12 - Táxi * 10/12 - O Terminal (Tela Quente Especial) * 17/12 - Eu, Robô (Tela Quente Especial) (primeiro filme em HDTV) * 24/12 - Não Houve Exibição - Xuxa Especial De Natal E TV Globinho Especial * 31/12 - Não Houve Exibição - Show Da Virada 2006 * 02/01 - Homem-Aranha (reprise) * 09/01 - Carandiru (reprise) * 16/01 - American Pie 2: A Segunda Vez é Ainda Melhor'' (reprise)'' * 23/01 - A Irmandade (reprise) * 30/01 - Os Outros (reprise) * 06/02 - O Escorpião Rei (reprise) * 13/02 - Refém Do Silêncio (reprise) * 27/02'' - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval * 06/03 - Loucuras Na Idade Média ''(reprise) * 13/03 - Os Normais: O Filme (reprise) * 20/03 - A Casa De Vidro'' (reprise)'' * 27/03 - O Retorno Da Múmia'' (reprise)'' * 03/04 - Cidade De Deus (começo da temporada de inéditos 2006) * 10/04 - As Panteras Detonando * 17/04 - O Chamado * 24/04 - Tratamento De Choque * 01/05 - O Terno De 2 Bilhões De Doláres * 08/05 - American Pie: O Casamento * 15/05 - O Monge À Prova De Balas * 22/05 - X-Men 2 * 29/05 - Garota Veneno * 05/06 - Stealth: Fuga Alucinada * 12/06 - Recém-Casados * 19/06 - Encurralada * 26/06 - Bater Ou Correr Em Londres * 03/07 - Xuxa Abracadabra * 10/07 - Caçado * 17/07 - Chicago * 24/07 - Bad Boys 2 * 31/07 - Demolidor: O Homem Sem Medo * 07/08 - Identidade * 14/08 - Determinado A Matar * 21/08 - A Casa Caiu * 28/08 - Violação de Conduta * 04/09 - Desafio Radical * 11/09 - O Medalhão * 18/09 - Por Um Fio * 25/09 - Era Uma Vez No México * 02/10 - Pequenos Espiões 2: A Ilha Dos Sonhos Perdidos * 09/10 - Didi Quer Ser Criança * 16/10 - Divisão De Homícidios * 23/10 - Lágrimas Do Sol * 30/10 - Halloween: Ressurreição * 06/11 - Wasabi * 13/11 - O Novato * 20/11 - Doze É Demais * 27/11 - Segurança Nacional * 04/12 - Xuxa E O Tesouro Da Cidade Perdida * 11/12 - A Liga Extraordinária * 18/12 - O Exterminador Do Futuro 3: A Rebelião Das Máquinas (Tela Quente Especial) * 25/12 - A Creche Do Papai (Tela Quente Especial) 2005 * 17/01 - Jurassic Park 3'' (reprise)'' * 24/01 - O Tigre E O Dragão (reprise) * 31/01 - Inferno (reprise) * 07/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval * 14/02 - Histeria (reprise) * 21/02 - Planeta Dos Macacos (reprise) * 28/02 - Shaft (reprise) * 07/03 - Agente Biológico (reprise) * 14/03 - Náufrago (reprise) * 21/03 - Velozes E Furiosos (reprise) * 28/03 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico 2 (reprise) * 04/04 - Homem-Aranha (começo da temporada de inéditos 2005) * 11/04 - MIB: Homens De Preto 2 * 18/04 - O Amor É Cego * 25/04 - Os Normais: O Filme * 02/05 - A Irmandade * 09/05 - Não É Mais Um Besteirol Americano * 16/05 - Atrás Das Linhas Inimigas * 23/05 - Tudo Pra Ficar Com Ele * 30/05 - Pequenos Espiões * 06/06 - Carandiru * 13/06 - Rollerball * 20/06 - O Escorpião Rei * 27/06 - A Herança De Mr.Deeds * 04/07 - Os Viajantes Do Tempo * 11/07 - Mascara Negra * 18/07 - Tá Todo Mundo Louco * 24/07 - O Grande Mentiroso * 01/08 - Cut: Cenas De Horror * 08/08 - Super Pai * 15/08 - Femme Fatale * 22/08 - Loucuras Na Idade Média * 29/08 - Crossroads: Amigas Para Sempre * 05/09 - Espião Por Acidente * 12/09 - Ratos Em Nova York * 19/09 - Mulher Infernal * 26/09 - Em Má Companhia * 03/10 - Triplo X * 10/10 - Xuxa E Os Doendes 2: No Caminho Das Fadas * 17/10 - Casamento Grego * 24/10 - Carga Explosiva * 31/10 - Resident Evil: O Hóspede Maldito * 07/11 - O Quarto Do Pânico * 14/11 - Dupla Explosiva * 21/11 - Sinais * 28/11 - O Dono Da Festa * 05/12 - Baladas, Rachas E Mm Louco De Kilt * 12/12 - A Identidade Bourne * 19/12 - O Pequeno Stuart Little 2'' ''(Tela Quente Especial) * 26/12 - Minority Report: A Nova Lei (Minority Report) (Tela Quente Especial) 2004 * 05/01 - As Panteras (reprise) * 12/01 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico (reprise) * 19/01 - Missão Impossível 2 (reprise) * 26/01 - X-Men: O Filme (reprise) * 02/02 - O Homem Sem Sombra (reprise) * 09/02 - Sem Sentido'' (reprise)'' * 16/02 - A Cilada'' (reprise)'' * 23/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval * 01/03 - Eu, Eu Mesmo & Irene (reprise) * 08/03 - O Patriota (reprise) * 15/03 - Jogo Duro (reprise) * 22/03 - O Sexto Dia (reprise) * 29/03 - A Praia (reprise) * 05/04 - Gladiador (reprise) * 12/04 - Náufrago (começo da temporada de inéditos 2004) * 19/04 - Vovó...Zona * 26/04 - Nova York Em Pânico * 03/05 - Do Que As Mulheres Gostam * 10/05 - Velozes E Furiosos * 17/05 - Entrando Numa Fria * 24/05 - Inferno * 31/05 - Diga Que Não É Verdade * 07/06 - Instinto Radical * 14/06 - A Reconquista * 21/06 - Alta Pressão * 28/06 - Hannibal * 05/07 - Jurassic Park 3 * 12/07 - Xuxa Popstar * 19/07 - Coração De Cavaleiro * 26/07 - Os Flintstones Em Viva Rock Vegas * 02/08 - Planeta Dos Macacos * 09/08 - Armadilha Internacional * 16/08 - A Mexicana * 23/08 - Evolução * 30/08 - Agente Biológico * 06/09 - D-Tox * 13/09 - Armadilha Na Torre * 20/09 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico 2 * 27/09 - Dr.Dolittle 2 * 04/10 - American Pie 2: A Segunda Vez É Ainda Melhor * 11/10 - Dungeons & Dragons: A Aventura Começa Agora * 18/10 - Animal * 25/10 - Perseguição * 01/11 - Caindo Na Estrada * 08/11 - Rippert: O Mensageiro Do Inferno * 15/11 - Beethoven 4 * 22/11 - Refém Do Silêncio * 29/11 - Adrenalina * 06/12 - Em Maus Lençóis * 13/12 - O Confronto * 20/12 - Shrek (Tela Quente Especial) * 27/12 - O Retorno Da Múmia'' ''(Tela Quente Especial) 2003 *06/01 - O Resgate Do Soldado Ryan (reprise) *13/01 - Pânico 2 (reprise) *20/01 - Risco Duplo (reprise) *27/01 - Alien: A Resurreição (reprise) *03/02 - Turbulência 2 (reprise) *10/02 - O Homem Do Presidente'' (reprise)'' *17/02 - A Múmia (reprise) *24/02 - Pânico No Lago (reprise) *03/03 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *10/03 - Lenda Urbana (reprise) *17/03 - Impacto'' (reprise)'' *24/03 - Experiencia 2: A Mutação (reprise) *31/03 - A Lenda Do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça (reprise) * 07/04 - Missão Impossível 2 (começo da temporada de ineditos 2003) * 14/04 - X-Men: O Filme * 21/04 - Pânico 3 * 28/04 - Perigo Abaixo De Zero * 05/05 - Meu Vizinho Mafioso * 12/05 - A Praia * 19/05 - Dupla Perseguição * 26/05 - A Cilada * 02/05 - Nunca Fui Beijada * 09/06 - Mensageiro Da Rainha * 16/06 - Medo Em Cherry Falls * 23/06 - G2: O Guardião Do Universo * 30/06 - Regras Do Jogo * 07/07 - As Panteras * 14/07 - Todo Mundo Em Pânico * 21/07 - Tentação Fatal * 28/07 - Sem Sentido * 04/08 - O Homem Sem Sombra * 11/08 - O Patriota * 18/08 - O Talentoso Ripley * 25/08 - Jogo Duro * 01/09 - Eu, Eu Mesmo & Irene * 08/09 - O Sexto Dia * 15/09 - Correndo Atrás * 22/09 - Histeria * 29/09 - Conspiração Fatal * 06/10 - Xuxa Requebra * 13/10 - Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill * 20/10 - Limite Vertical * 27/10 - Drácula 2000 * 03/11 - Shaft * 10/11 - Lenda Urbana 2 * 17/11 - Mais Que O Acaso * 24/11 - Revelação * 01/12 - O Alvo Principal * 08/12 - O Observador * 15/12 - O Professor Aloprado 2: A Familia Klump * 22/12 - O Grinch'' ''(Tela Quente Especial) * 29/12 - O Tigre E O Dragão (Tela Quente Especial) 2002 * 07/01 - Titanic (reprise) * 14/01 - Babe: O Porquinho Atrapalhado Na Cidade (reprise) * 21/01 - The Edge: No Limite (reprise) * 28/01 - O Pacificador'' (reprise)'' * 04/02 - Turbulência (reprise) * 11/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval * 18/02 - O Chacal (reprise) * 25/02 - Legionario (reprise) * 04/03 - Ronin (reprise) * 11/03 - American Pie: A Primeira Vez É Inesquecível'' (reprise)'' * 18/03 - Tiro E Queda (reprise) * 25/03 - Quem Vai Ficar Com Mary? (reprise) * 01/04 - A Múmia (começo da temporada de ineditos 2002) * 08/04 - Soldado Universal: O Retorno * 15/04 - Nova York Sitiada * 22/04 - EDTV * 29/04 - Turbulência 2 * 06/05 - Um Tira Muito Suspeito * 13/05 - O Mundo Perdido: Jurassic Park * 20/05 - Inferno * 27/05 - Pânico No Lago * 03/06 - Além Da Linha Vermelha * 10/06 - O Paizão * 17/06 - Armadilha * 24/06 - A Filha Do General * 01/07 - Os Picaretas * 08/07 - O Retorno Da Familia Addams * 15/07 - Agente Vermelho * 22/07 - O Trapalhão E A Luz Azul * 29/07 - Jornada Nas Estrelas: Primeiro Contato * 05/08 - Forças Do Destino * 12/08 - Impacto * 19/08 - Pânico 2 * 26/08 - Risco Duplo * 02/09 - Ela É Demais * 09/09 - O Homem Bicentenario * 16/09 - Morte Na Universidade * 23/09 - Perdidos Em Nova York * 30/09 - O Homem Do Presidente * 07/10 - Gasparzinho E Wendy * 14/10 - Terror Em Alto Mar * 21/10 - Prova Final * 28/10 - A Lenda Do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça * 04/11 - Erin Brockovich: Uma Mulher De Talento * 11/11 - Turbulência 3 * 18/11 - A Primeira Filha * 25/11 - Morcegos * 02/12 - A Fortaleza 2 * 09/12 - Sensualidade Virtual * 16/12 - O Pequeno Stuart Little * 23/12 - Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum: O Filme (Tela Quente Especial) * 30/12 - Shakespeare Apaixonado (Tela Quente Especial) 2001 *01/01 - Zoando Na TV (reprise) *08/01 - O Professor Aloprado (reprise) *15/01 - O Inferno De Dante (reprise) *22/01 - Risco Maximo (reprise) *29/01 - Velocidade Maxima 2'' (reprise)'' *05/02 - MIB: Homens De Preto (reprise) *12/02 - Missão Impossivel'' (reprise)'' *19/02 - Fuga De Los Angeles (reprise) *26/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *05/03 - Volcano: A Fúria'' (reprise)'' *12/03 - O Santo (reprise) *19/03 - Medo (reprise) * 26/03 - O Homem Da Máscara De Ferro'' (reprise)'' * 02/04 - Codigo Para O Inferno (começo da temporada de ineditos 2001) * 09/04 - Jovens Bruxas * 16/04 - Uma Escola Muito Doida * 23/04 - Alien: A Ressurreição * 30/04 - Tiro E Queda * 07/05 - American Pie: A Primeira Vez É Inesquecivel * 14/05 - O Enigma Do Horizonte * 21/05 - Inferno'' Subterrânio * 28/05 - Lenda Urbana * 04/06 - Marujos Muito Loucos * 11/06 - Inferno Na Estrada * 18/06 - Ferocidade Maxima * 25/06 - Ameaça Vermelha * 02/07 - Dr.Dolittle * 09/07 - Pequenos Guerreiros * 16/07 - Simão, O Fantasma Trapalhão * 23/07 - Não Houve Exibição - Futebol * 30/07 - Babe: O Porquinho Atrapalhado Na Cidade * 06/08 - Legionario * 13/08 - Meu Filho Das Selvas * 20/08 - Encontro Marcado * 27/08 - Ronin * 03/09 - Mal Posso Esperar * 10/09 - Experiencia 2: A Mutação * 17/09 - Gasparzinho, Como Tudo Começou * 24/09 - Psicose * 01/10 - Quem Vai Ficar Com Mary? * 08/10 - Um Ratinho Encrenqueiro * 15/10 - Entre O Dever E A Amizade * 22/10 - Patch Adams: O Amor É Contagioso * 29/10 - Halloween H20: Vinte Anos Depois * 05/11 - Missão: Resgate Impossivel * 12/11 - Vingança Sob Encomenda * 19/11 - Impacto Profundo * 26/11 - Beowulf: Guerreiros Das Sombras * 03/12 - Asterix E Obelix Contra Cesar * 10/12 - O Show De Truman: O Show Da Vida * 17/12 - Para Sempre Cinderela '(Tela Quente Especial)' * 24/12 - Anastasia ''(Tela Quente Especial) * 31/12 - Não Houve Exibição - Show Da Virada 2000 *03/01 - Central Do Brasil (reprise) *10/01 - Twister (reprise) *17/01 - O Fantasma (reprise) *24/01 - Queima De Arquivo (reprise) *31/01 - A Invasão (reprise) *07/02 - A Ultima Ameaça (reprise) *14/02 - O Clube Das Desquitadas (reprise) *21/02 - A Ilha Da Garganta Cortada'' (reprise)'' *28/02 - A Caçada (reprise) *06/03 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval *13/03 - Independency Day (reprise) *20/03 - Desafio Mortal (reprise) *27/03 - A Sombra E A Escuridão (reprise) *03/04 - MIB: Homens De Preto (começo da temporada de ineditos 2000)' *10/04 - Missão Impossivel *17/04 - Risco Maximo *24/04 - O Mentiroso *01/05 - Esqueceram De Mim 3 *08/05 - Coração De Dragão *15/05 - O Inferno De Dante *22/05 - Campo Minado *29/05 - Fuga De Los Angeles *05/06 - O Professor Aloprado *12/06 - Romeu E Julieta *19/06 - O Casamento Do Meu Melhor Amigo *26/06 - Velocidade Maxima 2 *03/07 - Asteróide *10/07 - Uma Familia Quase Perfeita *17/07 - Guerreiros Da Virtude *24/07 - Mutação *31/07 - As Guerras De Logan: Em Nome Da Honra *07/08 - As Namoradas Do Papai *14/08 - O Novo Pesadelo: O Retorno De Freddy Krueger *21/08 - Volcano: A Furia *28/08 - O Santo *04/09 - 007 O Amanhã Nunca Morre *11/09 - O Ultimo Chefão *18/09 - Turbulencia *25/09 - Gattaca: A Experiência Genética *02/10 - Um Ninja Da Pesada *09/10 - Foi Sem Querer *16/10 - Buddy, Meu Gorila Favorito *23/10 - Meu Sobrinho É Um Terror *30/10 - The Edge: No Limite *06/11 - Feitos Um Para O Outro *13/11 - Pânico No Ar *20/11 - Um Assassino À Solta *27/11 - Feito Cães E Gatos *04/12 - Gargantua *11/12 - O Pacificador *18/12 - Gênio Indomavel (Tela Quente Especial) *25/12 - Um Heroi De Brinquedo (Tela Quente Especial) 1999 * 05/04 - Twister * 12/04 - A Última Ameaça * 19/04 - Um Maluco No Golfe * 26/04 - Queima de Arquivo * 03/05 - A Gaiola Das Loucas * 30/06 - Um Dia Especial * 12/07 - Matilda * 30/08 - À Prova De Balas * 06/09 - O Último Matador * 13/09 - Geração X * 20/09 - A Marca Da Pantera * 27/09 - A Sombra E A Escuridão * 04/10 - Os Doze Macacos * 11/10 - A Chave Magica * 18/10 - Aterrissagem De Alto Risco * 25/10 - As Duas Faces De Um Crime * 01/11 - Rob Roy: A Saga De Uma Paixão * 08/11 - Stargate: Herdeiros Dos Deuses * 15/11 - A Condenada * 22/11 - Mistério, Sedução E... Morte * 29/11 - Reação Em Cadeia * 06/12 - Missão'' Secreta * 13/12 - A Invasão * 20/12 - O Noviço Rebelde' (Tela Quente Especial)' * 27/12 - Dois Espiões E Um Bebê (Tela Quente Especial)' 1998 * 05/01 - O Fugitivo * 12/01 - Invasão de Privacidade ''(reprise) * 19/01 - O Demolidor (''reprise) * 26/01 - Um Dia de Fúria (reprise) * 02/02 - Garantia de Morte (reprise) * 09/02 - Uma Nova Tocaia (reprise) * 16/02 - Não Houve Exibição - Carnaval * 23/02 - Loucademia de Polícia 7: Missão Moscou (reprise) * 02/03 - Jogos de Adultos''(reprise)'' * 09/03 - O Especialista (reprise) * 23/03 - O Alvo (reprise) * 30/03 - Apollo 13: Do Desastre ao Triunfo (começo da temporada de inéditos 1998) * 06/04 - Ace Ventura: Um Detetive Diferente * 13/04 - Assédio Sexual * 20/04 - Marcado para Morrer * 27/04 - Batman Eternamente * 11/05 - Max: Fidelidade Assassina * 18/05 - Waterworld: O Segredo das Águas * 01/06 - Assassinos * 08/06 - Débi & Lóide: Dois Idiotas em Apuros * 15/06 - O Corvo * 22/06 - Para Wong Foo: Obrigado por Tudo, Julie Newmar * 06/07 - Free Willy 2 * 13/07 - Jason Vai para o Inferno: A Última Sexta-Feira * 20/07 - Congo * 27/07 - Lembranças de Outra Vida * 03/08 - Tempo Esgotado * 10/08 - A Princesinha * 17/08 - Power Rangers: O Filme * 24/08 - A Experiência * 31/08 - Meu Pequeno Ladrão * 07/09 - Pelotão em Apuros * 21/09 - Rápida e Mortal * 03/10 - Mortal Kombat * 10/10 - Gasparzinho: O Fantasminha Camarada * 17/10 - O Pentelho * 24/10 - Arrebentando em Nova York * 14/11 - Os Bad Boys * 28/11 - Um Vampiro no Brooklyn * 17/12 - Babe: O Porquinho Atrapalhado * 23/12 - Coração Valente * 30/12 - Jumanji 1997 * 13/01 - Top Gang 2: A Missão (Hot Shots) (reprise) * 20/01 - Soldado Universal (Universal Soldier) (reprise) * 27/01 - Um Dia de Fúria (Falling Down) (reprise) * 03/02 - O Fugitivo (The Fugitive) (reprise) * 10/02 - Não houve exibição - Carnaval * 17/02 - Proposta Indecente (Indecent Proposal) (reprise) * 24/02 - Robocop 3 (RoboCop 3) (reprise) * 03/03 - Viva! A Babá Morreu! (Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead) (reprise) * 10/03 - Uma Luz na Escuridão (Shinning Through) (reprise) * 17/03 - F/X 2: Ilusão Fatal (F/X2) (reprise) * 24/03 - Mudança de Hábito (Sister Act) (reprise) * 31/03 - Um Tira da Pesada 3 (Beverly Hills Cop III) (começo da temporada de inéditos 1997) * 07/04 - Anjo Malvado (The Good Son) * 21/04 - Invasores de Corpos (Body Snatchers) * 28/04 - Loucademia de Polícia 7 * 05/05 - Lisa * 12/05 - Quatro Mulheres e um Destino (Bad Girls) * 19/05 - O Cliente (The Client) * 26/05 - Fúria Assassina (Rage) * 02/06 - Assassinos na Estrada (Roadflower) * 09/06 - Os Três Mosqueteiros (The Three Musketeers) * 23/06 - 007 contra Octopussy (Octopussy) * 30/06 - Tolerância Zero (Zero Tolerance) * 07/07 - A Família Buscapé (The Beverly Hillbillies) * 14/07 - Cortina de Fumaça (Smoke) * 21/07 - As Tartarugas Ninja 3 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III) * 28/07 - Velocidade Máxima (Speed) * 04/08 - O Exterminador de Cyborgs 2 (CyberTracker 2) * 11/08 - O Especialista (The Specialist) * 25/08 - Entrevista com o Vampiro (Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles) * 01/09 - Justiça à Bala (Hard Justice) * 08/09 - Corra que a Polícia vem aí 33 1/3: O Insulto Final (Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult) * 15/09 - O Último Bravo (Last of the Doomen) * 22/09 - A Fuga (The Gateway) * 29/09 - Johny Mnemonic: O Cyborg do Futuro (Johny Mnemonic) * 06/10 - As Aparências Enganam (Milk Money) * 13/10 - O Alvo (The Target) * 20/10 - O Grande Assalto (The Real McCoy) * 27/10 - 007 na Mira dos Assassinos (A View to a Kill) * 03/11 - Maverick * 30/11 - Epidemia (Outbreak) * 08/12 - Sádica Perseguição (Another Steakout) * 15/12 - Uma Babá Quase Perfeita (Mrs. Doubtfire) * 22/12 - Parque dos Dinossauros (Jurassic Park) * 29/12 - Forrest Gump: O Contador de Histórias (Forrest Gump) 1996 *01/01 - Batman - O Retorno (Batman Returns) *12/02 - Máquina Mortifera 3 (lethal weapon 3) *06/05 - Mudança de Habito (Sister Act) * 17/06 - Proposta Indecente (Indecent Proposal) * 24/06 - O Extreminador Implacável (Wanted: Dead or Alive) * 15/07 - Um Adolescente em Apuros (Missing Parents) * 22/07 - Rocky V * 29/07 - Robocop 3 * 05/08 - Meia Noite e Um (12:01) * 12/08 - Dave, Presidente por um Dia (Dave, President for a Day) * 26/08 - O Silêncio do Lago (The Vanishing) * 02/09 - Invasão de Privacidade (Sliver) * 15/09 - Jogos de Adultos (Conseting adults) * 23/09 - Um Mundo Perfeito (A Perfect World) * 30/09 - Crackerjack - Resgate Suicida (Crackerjack) * 07/10 - Dennis, O Pimentinha (Dennis the Menace) * 14/10 - Bomba Relógio (Human Timebomb) * 21/10 - Perseguido pela Vingança (Texas Payback) * 28/10 - O Poder da Sedução (The Last Seduction) * 04/11 - O Último Grande Heroi (Last Action Hero) * 11/11 - O Mistério de Candyman 2 (Candyman - Farewell to the flesh) * 02/12 - Fuga Alucinante (Breakway) * 09/12 - Mudança de Hábito 2 (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) * 16/12 - 007 - Contra o foguete da morte (Moonraker) * 23/12 - O Demolidor (Demolition Man) * 30/12 - O Máscara (The Mask) 1995 * 20/02 - Dormindo com o Inimigo (Sleeping with the enemy) * 13/03 - Uma Linda Mulher * 20/03 - Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida * 27/03 - Corra Que a Polícia Vem Aí 2 1/2 * 03/04 - O Massacre do Bairro Japonês * 10/04 - Duro de Matar 2 (Die Hard 2) * 17/04 - E.T. - O Extraterrestre (E.T. - The Extraterrestrial) * 24/04 - Máquina Mortífera 3 (Lethal Weapon 3) * 01/05 - A Família Addams (The Addams Family) * 08/05 - Desejo de Matar 5 (Death Wish 5) * 15/05 - Bonita e Perigosa (VI Warshaski) * 22/05 - Gladiador, O Desafio (Gladiator) * 29/05 - Garantia de Morte (Death Warant) (reprise) 1994 * 03/01 - Willow, Na Terra da Magia (Willow) * 24/01 - Rain Man (Rain Man) * 14/03 - Aracnofobia * 21/03 - Um Tira no Jardim da Infância (Kindergarten Cop) * 28/03 - A Profecia 4: O Despertar (Omen 4: The Awakening) * 04/04 - Cyborg Cop - A Guerra do Narcotráfico (Cyber Cop) * 11/04 - Olha quem está falando também (Look who's talking too) * 18/04 - Fúria Mortal (Out of Justice) * 25/04 - F/X 2 - Ilusão Fatal (F/X 2 - The Deadly Art of Illusion) * 09/05 - Máquina Mortífera 2 (Lethal Weapon 2) * 16/05 - Cyborg - O Dragão do Futuro (Cyborg) * 23/05 - Hudson Hawk - O Falcão está à solta (Hudson Hawk) * 30/05 - Que Garota! Que Noite" (Mistery Date) * 06/06 - O Massacre no Bairro Japonês (Showdown in Little Tokyo) * 13/06 - Darkman - Vingança sem rosto (Darkman) * 20/06 - Quem não corre... voa (The cannonball run) * 27/06 - Bruce Lee no Jogo da Morte (Game of Death) * 04/07 - Não diga quem sou (Don't tell her it's me) * 11/07 - Milionário num Instante (Taking Care of Bussiness) * 18/07 - Uma Linda Mulher (Pretty Woman) * 25/07 - O Passageiro do Futuro (The Lawnmower Man) * 01/08 - O Destino em Dose Dupla (Mr. Destiny) * 08/08 - Scanners 3 - O Duelo Final (Scanners 3 - The Takeover) * 15/08 - O Jogo da Morte 2 (Game of Death II) * 22/08 - Minha Filha quer Casar (Oscar) * 29/08 - O Cadillac Azul (Coupe de Ville) * 03/09 - A Fúria do Dragão (Fist of Fury) * 12/09 - Ele disse, Ela disse (He said, She said) * 03/10 - Rocketter * 10/10 - Garantia de Morte (Death Warrant) * 14/11 - Meu Primeiro Amor (My Girl) * 28/11 - Comando Delta 2 - Conexão Colômbia (Delta Force 2 - Colombian Conexion) * 05/12 - Rocky 4 * 12/12 - O Pestinha (Problem Child) * 19/12 - Bugsy 1993 * 04/01 - Harry e Sally - Feitos um para o outro (When Harry met Sally) * 08/02 - Meus vizinhos são um terror (My neighbors are a terror) * 05/04 - Quem Ve Cara Não Ve Coração * 03/05 - Uma dupla quase perfeita (An almost perfect double) * 28/06 - Comando Imbatível * 16/08 - Presente de Grego * 23/08 - Dois Tiras Infernais * 30/08 - Matador de Aluguel * 20/09 - Um Peixe Chamado Wanda * 27/09 - Brinquedo Assassino (Child's Play) * 25/10 - A Madrasta (Wicked Stepmother) * 08/11 - Show de Horrores (CreepShow 2) * 15/11 - De volta para o futuro 3 (Back to the future 3) (inédito) * 22/11 - Minha Mãe É Uma Sereia (Mermaids) * 29/11 - Edward Mãos De Tesouras (Edward Scissorhands) * 06/12 - Caçadores de Emoção (Point Break) * 13/12 - Dormindo Com O Inimigo (Slepping With Enemie) * 20/12 - Esqueceram de Mim (Home Alone) * 27/12 - Ghost - Do Outro Lado da Vida (Ghost) 1992 *10/02 - O Grande Dragão Branco (Bloodspot) *01/06 - As Novas Aventuras Do Fusca (Herbie Rides Again) * 13/06 - Duro de Matar (Die Hard) * 27/06 - Máquina Mortífera 2 (Lethal Weapon 2) * 24/08 - Aliens, O Resgate (Aliens) * 21/09 - Karatê Kid III - O Desafio Final (The Karate Kid, Part III) * 09/11 - O Resgate * 07/12 - A Princesa Xuxa e os Trapalhões * 14/12 - O Vingador do Futuro (Total Recall) * 21/12 - Batman (Batman) * 28/12 - Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) 1991 *06/05 - Crocodilo Dundee II (Crocodilo Dundee II) *13/05 - Loucas Aventuras de uma Família Americana na Europa (National Lampoon's european vacation) *27/05 - Rambo III (Rambo III) *19/08 - Indiana Jones e a Ultima Cruzada (Indiana Jones and the last crusade) 1988 *07/03 - Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retrono De Jedi (Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi) *14/03 - Os caçadores da arca perdida (Raiders of the lost ark) *21/03 - Jornada nas Estrelas III - À Procura de Spock (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) *28/03 - Comando Para Matar (Commando) *04/04 - Tudo Por Uma Esmeralda (Romancing the Stone) *11/04 - Alien - O Oitavo Passageiro (Alien) *24/05 - Cocoon *19/07 - Os Trapalhões no Reino da Fantasia *26/07 - Rambo II: A Missão (Rambo: First Blood Part II) *01/08 - Um Tira Da Pesada (Beverly Hills Cop) *08/08 - Banzé no Oeste (Blazing Sadles) *15/08 - Janela Indiscreta (Rear Window) *22/08 - Casamento de Alto Risco (The In-Law) *29/08 - A Rosa Púrpura do Cairo (The Purple Rose of Cairo) *05/09 - Um Espírito Baixou Em Mim (All Of Me) *12/09 - Férias Frustradas (National Lampoon´s Vacation) *19/09 - Não Houve Exibição - Olimpíadas 1988 *26/09 - Sheena, A Rainha das Selvas (Sheena) *03/10 - Vestida Para Matar (Dressed To Kill) *10/10 - Histórias de Fantasma (Ghost Stories) *17/10 - Porky´s *24/10 - Fúria Silenciosa (Silent Rage) *31/10 - A Força De Um Amor (Breathless) *07/11 - Dublê de Corpo (Body Double) *14/11 - Os Caça-fantsamas (Ghostbusters) *21/11 - Runaway - Fora de Controle (Runaway) *28/11 - Viagem Ao Mundo Dos Sonhos (Explorers) *05/12 - Sexta Feira 13: Parte 3 (Friday the 13th - Part 3) *12/12 - A Joia do Nilo (The Jewel Of Nilo) *19/12 - 007: Os Diamantes São Eternos (Diamonds Are Forever) *26/12 - Sherlock Holmes: O Enigma da Pirâmide (Young Sherlock Holmes) Observações # Tela Quente é a única sessão de filmes da TV aberta brasileira a exibir apenas filmes inéditos entre Abril e Dezembro. # Devido aos horários de classificação indicativa, Tela Quente não pode exibir filmes com cenas inadequadas para menores de 18 anos por começar antes das 23h. As alternativas são Intercine, Supercine e Domingo Maior. A Tela Quente também não pode exibir filmes com classificação ER, que só podem ser exibidos nas sessões livres, ou seja, Sessão da Tarde e Temperatura Máxima. # Desde a estreia da TV digital no Brasil, a Tela Quente exibe somente filmes inéditos exibidos em HDTV (com som Dolby Digital 5.1 e formato de tela 16:9). Filmes inéditos exibidos em SDTV (com som estéreo 2.0 e formato de tela 4:3) são exibidos em outras sessões da Rede Globo, como a Sessão da Tarde, Supercine ou Temperatura Máxima. Além disso, todos os filmes exibidos possuem as características Closed Caption e SAP. # Em época de Natal e Ano Novo, as duas últimas sessões do ano são chamadas de Tela Quente Especial, que em sua primeira apresentação, apresenta sempre um filme infantil "de peso" e na segunda apresentação, um enorme sucesso do cinema, que na maioria das vezes é um filme de ação. # Pela primeira vez, no dia 5 de janeiro de 2009, a Tela Quente exibiu um filme que já havia sido apresentado em outra sessão, o Domingo Maior. Além disso, foi a terceira exibição do filme Piratas do Caribe - A Maldição do Pérola Negra. # Coincidencia ou não, a Tela Quente apresentou o filme Sr. e Sra. Smith na primeira e na última semana da novela A Favorita, ambas depois da novela. # O Filme (Tropa De Elite 2: O Inimigo Agora É Outro) foi o terceiro filme brasileiro à estreiar na temporada de filmes da Tela Quente em 2013, O primeiro filme brasileiro que estreiou na temporada, foi em 2006, com ''Cidade de Deus e o segundo filme foi em 2009 (Se Eu Fosse Você). # Os filmes Titanic, A Casa de Vidro e Cruzeiro das Loucas, foram reprisados na Tela Quente em 2002, 2006 e 2007, mas estreiaram em outras sessões, ou seja, Cinema Especial e Domingo Maior. # O filme Mansão Mal-Assombrada e Spider-Man 3 Homem-Aranha 3 já foi exibido três vezes na Tela Quente, e seria uma das atrações do Festival de Sucessos. # Já é a terceira vez que o filme X-Men 2 é exibido na Tela Quente, com exceção das outras duas exibições no Domingo Maior. # Pela segunda vez, em 13 de julho de 2009, a Tela Quente exibiu um filme que havia sido apresentado em outra sessão, a Temperatura Máxima. Além disso, foi a terceira exibição do filme Shrek 2. # Na metade de 2009, Tela Quente exibiu pela primeira vez uma reprise no lugar de um inédito, contrariando as idéias ortodoxas de não misturar reprises com inéditos. Ninguém sabe se em 2010 isso vai voltar a acontecer, só se sabe que isso foi completamente surpreendente. # Em 2013 na Tela Quente Férias, a emissora colocou apenas filmes inéditos para exibição e nenhuma reprise * Página oficial da Rede Globo * Filmes que serão exibidos na semana Categoria:Programas da Rede Globo Categoria:Filmes na Globo Categoria:Programas de Segunda-Feira Categoria:Programas da Noite